It's Not Everyday
by ohstar
Summary: CampRock.For hot 101.songfic to Stupid For You by Marie Digby.?x?.My voicebox could only now remember words that didn't make sense at all.I had to contemplate what to say to him something I never had to do before.So what if he was no longer the clown?R&R!


**It's not everyday**

A/N: Helloooo! This is a Oneshot Songfic to Marie Digby's song "Stupid For You"-an amazing song. It's dedicated to hot 101 !!:):) -cause ya rule!:) I hope you all enjoy! It's JoeDemi (Jemi/Doe)-one of the best couples EVA!!!! Well, R&R!

* * *

Demi POV

He was nothing short of perfect. For me, if you looked in the dictonairy and looked up _Perfection_, there he'd be. The moment and day we met had been extraordinary-as every day since then had been. I had never been like this before. Nor had I ever felt like this before.

_It's not everyday_

_That I find a person quite like you_

_Perfect every way_

I had always been a smart person. Straight A's in school, never falling short of that record. When I met him, my thoughts stopped swirling around in my head. My voice box could only now remember words that didn't make sense at all. I had to contemplate what to say to him; something I _never _had to do before. I'd beg for him to talk to me, to hold me... to be in his presence, even. So what if he was no longer the clown, and I was?

_I finally found the nerve to confess that it's you-that I want_

_I don't care if I act a fool_

_I would damn near beg for you!_

It was as though my thoughts had diaperred, as had my pride. Why couldn't he stop for a minute, and tell me how he feels? Does he hate me? Does he like me? Does he _love _me? People always say falling in love was the most amazing thing in the world, and it felt like nothing could go wrong.

_Put aside, all my pride_

_So don't keep me hanging here_

Well, I'd positively fallen in love. Was it possible to fall stupid? Or was that love? He used to make me feel happy-maybe even joyous. I'd been sure that was love before. Now he made me feel embarassed. Whenever he spoke to me, I'd always blush. Was that love? Or was I possibly falling out of love? Or was none of it love? I could possibly be going insane. Yes, very, very possible...

_Cause this girl is falling stupid for you..._

_Stupid for you..._

Yes, I know, I know. I should put my feelings aside, and act mature. Like a little blue-haired old lady. But what if I CAN'T WAIT for him to tell me how he feels? What if he hates me? Should I tell him I feel, then runaway into a garbage bin? Should I try and get him to like me? If he says he likes me, what then? I'm having trouble thinking about what to do if he says he hates me-what am I going to say THEN?! Okay-maybe I am just going physco. Maybe next I'll go get a 'Scream' mask and chase people with a wooden stick and beat them up. Whoa. Maybe that just confirmed I AM insane. Or stupid. Or in love. Or all of them, I'm not sure.

_The proper thing to do_

_Is for me to act like a lady_

_And wait for you to make the first move_

_But I don't think you're getting the point_

Damnit; why couldn't I sort out my feelings?! Oh my God! Oops. Sorry-didn't mean it, dude. But does anyone else not find it unfair that I'm going insane thinking about how he might think about me when I might be stupid or insane or in love and I have a craving to get a Scream mask and go and beat people over the head? Well, that's a confusing question. Maybe it'll make sense to someone else who's insane. Or stupid, or in love. Or maybe I'm just physcotic. Yea, I'm imagining this. None of this is happening.

_That's it's you-that I want_

_I don't care if I act a fool_

_I would damn near beg for you!_

_Put aside, all my pride_

_So don't keep me hanging here_

_Cause this girl is falling stupid for you!_

_Oh, oh Stupid for you_

Yes, yes, yes. I don't exist. Joseph Jonas and and all his stupid perfect perfection doesn't exist. I want him to like me; no matter how physco I am. But I keep embarassing myself over the same things. Not being able to speak, or control myself. No, I haven't started making out with him... _Yet._ Haha-kidding, kidding. I wouldn't do that. **Yes you would. **Oh, great! There's a voice in my head! Don't forget about me! Oh my god, there's more! I am insane. It's offical.

_Why's it always feel like I am_

_Chasing love when nothing's there_

_And here I go making the same mistake..._

Okay-those voices are gone. I think I am just in love, but I'm not sure. Maybe there's no such thing as love, and people just fall 'stupid'. And the only explanation for how they feel is love. Maybe everyone on earth has simply fallen stupid without realizing it? Well, it's my excuse, at least.

_I've fallen stupid for you_

* * *

A/N: Eh, I don't really like it. I tried (and failed) to put some humor in there, because the chorus fit into the song again, and I couldn't use the same text. But I HOPE you all liked it!:) Especially you, hot 101!!:) All for you!:)


End file.
